Mermaid Girl
by Yulan the Exhausted
Summary: A GarinIsca fiction. Isca wanted to see Garin again, and she transformed into a human girl to find him. Will this sad couple finally settle and be together? Rating K for fights. WARNING: Characters are humanized. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Transformation

Mermaid Girl Chapter 1 

**By Cara A., a.k.a. Clara C.**

Isca woke up silently and cried in despair, her light aquamarine hair kept shaking. In her dreams, she saw Garin Brilimon again, her friend, and her only friend on the ground. She could not have vivid dreams to know the future anymore, but there were vivid dreams about the past and Garin. Every dream she had was about Garin. Her sky blue eyes looked sorrowful all the time, and she could not laugh and sing anymore.

The young Swanim sighed and looked out from the window of her quarter. Garin once had promised to visit her when he left after the war against pirates, but he never came. She wished to see him, but there were no clues about where was the Brilimon now.

"Isca! Isca!" A voice called with a strained face appeared quickly. Isca quickly removed the tears from her eyes and pretended to be normal.

"Caylis? What happened?" Isca gasped. Another mermaid swam into the room with something hiding in her hands. Caylis Swanim, her sister, chose not to live in the New Maraqua and stayed in the ruins of Old Maraqua. Unlike Isca, Caylis had almost escaped from the nightmares, and her light lavender hair looked better than the times before the war. Her violet blue eyes no longer held tears all the time, and miraculously, she smiled more often.

"I have some bad news, Isca," Caylis said and frowned. "Oh, what a bed. I've never slept in a bed since I was banished."

Isca asked quickly and had already begun worrying, "What news? Tell me please Caylis!"

Caylis fell into the bed and asked unsurely, "You remember Garin, that pirate who helped us?" She looked at Isca's hair and sighed at her own hair. "Oh crap, I always say that aquamarine looks better than lavender."

Isca replied as if Caylis was joking. "How come I forget him? What're you going to tell me, come on, tell me!"

Caylis took out a seaweed necklace. "I found this in my home. You know, Oldy Maraqua ruins," She said carefully.

Tears began to drop from the younger Swanim's face as she saw the green sparkling seaweed. "It's Garin! It's the very necklace I gave him!" She sobbed and grabbed the necklace tightly. "I must go to find him! He must have some problems!"

Caylis quickly dashed forwards. "Isca, you shouldn't go upwards to the ground! And you can't do this! Don't you know that we are so worry about you? And don't you know that he **NEVER** cares about you? Although that King Kelpbeard won't stop you from going anywhere anymore, but you can't walk with a fish tail like this!"

Isca sobbed and cried, "I must find him!" She then suddenly swam away from the window before Caylis could stop her, leaving the necklace in the room.

Caylis quickly chased behind Isca and shouted, "Isca, don't behave like a child! STOP THIS!"

Isca turned to Caylis and said tearfully, "I never care about this, Caylis. I want to know why!" She swam away quickly and out of Caylis' sight. The elder sister sighed and followed the way her sister gone.

Isca quickly arrived the cave of the legendary water faerie.

"Please, Nereid, I want to go to the ground and find a person!" she begged. 

"But why did you want to go to the upper surface?" Nereid the water faerie, also the teacher on water magic, asked.

Isca looked at the faerie poorly. "I have to find out some truth and some reasons," She whimpered.

Nereid thought for a while and said, "It'll only last for a month, then you have to come back or you'll disappear forever, okay?" Isca nodded. "Now, stand..."

- - - - -

Just half an hour later, Caylis went to Nereid after getting lost in the maze in front of Nereid's cave.

"Nereid, have my little sister found you?" The mermaid with violet blue eyes asked. Nereid nodded. "Oh, Isca! Can you let me go to find her on the ground? She disobeyed me and ran to the ground on her own."

Nereid thought and said carefully, "All right. So Isca is going to find a person and you're going to find her. How interesting."

"Nereid?" Caylis saw that the water faerie remained silent and seemed to be thinking something else.

Nereid quickly woke up again. "Oh sorry, Caylis. Now, let us begin!"

- - - - -

Garin and Jacques walked along the coast with lots of goods in their hands. Garin Brilimon, who got extremely famous after the war of Maraqua, had miraculously refused any girls to get near him. He had removed the red bandanna from his head since the war, and let his golden hair flowed in anyway it liked. He still kept the 2 silver loops on his right ear though, but his cyan eyes didn't look at others in a proudly way anymore. Jacques Crushen, who was the best friend of Garin ever since childhood, still kept his usual style. His red hair grew a bit long after the war, but his orange eyes, the golden loop on his left ear, everything else was the same.

"Hey Garin, there're rumors that you're getting married! Is it true?" Jacques asked as his friend threw a skull key ring into the sky and caught it back. As the answer of the question, Garin screamed and fell into the ground for hearing this.

"WHAT??? WHO SAID SO? I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED!" He screamed.

After a while to calm down and stood up again, Garin grumbled, "Hey kid, that's too much! First, I lost that precious thing that can earn a lot, and now, rumors about I am getting _married_? Are you joking, Jacques? It's not April Fool!"

Jacques stopped laughing and said, "I'm not joking though. You know Sharonilla Shanilim?"

Garin nearly fell down again. "**THAT** Sharonilla Shanilim? OH MY GOODNESS! I think she's probably a loyal fangirl of that horrible GFF!!!!" He looked at the sky with the expression of hopeless.

Jacques asked innocently, "What's GFF? I heard about it many times, but I have no clues about it. Is it strange to have or...oh, I can't explain. It sounds interesting."

Garin said in a sad tone, "It's not interesting. You won't want to have a JFF, Jacques. GFF is _Garin Fangirl Force_, the most extreme fangirl organization I've ever seen. It was known to be equal powerful as the JFA, Jeran Fangirl Association. It's one of the reasons why I give up piracy." 

"Yeh, OUR piracy," Jacques corrected quickly.

Meanwhile...

"Cay...lis?"

"Yeh it's me. Now, Nereid told me that we have to change our names on ground. Any ideas?"

"er...what about you calls Aurima Al and I call Sanmaria Sa?"

"Oh, wording tricks! I don't think anyone will notice that. Have you found the one you want to see?"

"Nope. Oh yes, Cay...oh, Aurima, your clothes are pretty! The skirt! Alas! Taken from Nereid too?"

"Yeh. Nereid seems having lots of clothes like this. Perhaps she is a designer? Now, should we visit around first? After all, this is the first time we go on land."

"Okay. Oh my goodness, walking is pretty hard. We should try how to walk better before we fall down on streets."

**- To Be Continued -**


	2. Chapter 2: Girls

Mermaid Girl: Chapter 2 

**By Yulan Mynatur a.k.a. Clara C.**

Garin and Jacques went into a restaurant nearby and saw a big banner hanging on the front door of the restaurant.

"**WELCOME PARTY**!

A party will be held tomorrow night in Brilimon Restaurant to welcome back our heroine Hannah Piamine. If you want to know more, find Hannah Brilimon, the owner of the restaurant."

At the same time, a hand approached Garin and a furious voice arose. "GARIN! Don't you know that you should stay at the restaurant and help the business, not buying things?" A blonde-haired angry woman appeared from nowhere. "And Jacques," She face became normal as se saw Jacques. "Your father's over there, waiting for you."

Jacques groaned immediately as he saw his father sitting nearby. "What? Another girl AGAIN? I never understand why my father wants me to marry this soon!" He grumbled with anger in his voice.

Mrs. Hannah Brilimon nodded and said, "Your father wants to see grandsons and granddaughters. Now, go to your father and don't stop me to punish Garin." Jacques shook his head at his frightened young friend and went to see his father.

Mrs. Hannah Brilimon (which will just be called Mrs. Brilimon from the other customers) then turned to Garin with a very angry face. Her cyan eyes looked fiercely at her son and screamed. "Garin, **YOU SHOULD NEVER BE LIKE THIS, YOU KNOW? YOU SHOULD COME BACK TO HELP AND WHERE HAD YOU GONE? SHUDDUP!!!! AND DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN RUN AWAY AND BE A PIRATE AGAIN, YOU KNOW?** Now...let me think of some punishments for you, my dear..."

An hour later, Garin carried a lot of bags of fish from the seaside and going to his mother's restaurant. The distance between the two places where so far away that made Garin annoyed. He kept annoying silently while he tried to walk faster with the fish packages on the road. He passed over two beautiful girls and didn't notice them. One of them gasped and tried to turn and see Garin, but stopped by the other one.

"Ca...Aurima, why did you stop me? It's him!"

"Shht. Sanrima, don't you see that he didn't see you? Let him see you later or if he know that you saw him in this kind of state, he will be frightened and run away." 

- - - - -

Garin threw all the bags to the kitchen where Mrs. Brilimon was counting the number of fish. "100 more fish, Garin," She finally ordered. Garin quickly ran towards to seaside with Jacques, who just ran away from the restaurant.

"What happened, Jacques?" Garin asked and didn't forget running.

"Oh my borovan, my father had gone really mad. He found Sharonsella Shanilim, the sister of that fangirl of you!" Jacques screamed. "Those two girls are twins and Sharonsella is also..."

"Extremely horrible!!!!" Garin laughed.

Meanwhile, the two girls arrived at a restaurant and saw the welcome party banner.

"Hannah Piamine? Isn't she the girl Reenki learnt her swimming skills from?" Sanmaria pointed at the name and exclaimed. "Aurima, I think we shall go to see her!" Reenki was a friend Sanmaria met when she was young before the war of Maraqua.

Aurima looked at the banner and said, "What if Reenki Ciryatan also come? What if she recognizes you?"

Sanmaria looked a little less sorrow as she thought of her another friend on ground, "Possibly no, Reenki knows nothing about transformation, I bet."

She turned to the shopkeeper, Mrs. Brilimon and said, "Madame, do you know any inns nearby? My sister and I are travelers and this is the first time we come to here."

Mrs. Brilimon talked to some customers and said pitifully, "No rooms left in the inns, but I have some spare rooms at my home. You are going to stay..."

Aurima said before Sanmaria managed to speak, "About a month."

Mrs. Brilimon looked relieved and said, "That's okay. Come with me and I'll show you the rooms. Want to join the party tomorrow? My best friend is coming back and this is her 500th adventures."

Sanmaria forced herself to make a smile and said, "I want to visit Miss Hannah Piamine! One of my friend is her student." Her acting skill was somehow managed to defend her real emotion from being discovered by Mrs. Brilimon.

- - - - -

Garin finished his job and came back to his room. Because of the punishment, Garin was really tired and fell asleep quickly. He didn't notice that, the room next to his room had lit on for the first time in 4 years; neither did he notice that there were two girls next door kept talking about the war of Maraqua.

- - - - -

Jacques went to visit Caylis in Maraqua that night. As he wandered in the sea, he kept noticing two notices hanging everywhere in Maraqua. The ex-pirate caught two of the notices, then gasped at the title "Missing Swanims".

"Where did Caylis go?" He nearly screamed out. "And where's the friend of Garin?" He looked at the notices surprisingly and put them into his pocket immediately.

Talek recognized the Crushen and swam to him. "Did you see Isca or Caylis, Jacques the Swift?" He asked.

Jacques turned to Talek and shook his head. "No, Talek. I just know that they are missing. I should go now. I have to tell Garin about this."

A guard wandering nearby listened to the two people and suddenly said, "That's useless to tell him. Garin Brilimon the Fool is so stone hearted that he didn't ever find Isca. Useless to tell him this," She mumbled and shoot the empty water as if Garin was there.

"What?" Jacques was shocked and asked.

The guard looked at the tower where Isca used to stay and sighed. "Isca always cried in her quarter after the war, and that pirate never find her. We all think that that Garin is so cold that he abandoned Isca. He BETRAYED his promise and broke Isca's heart." She turned to Jacques. "You ought to know this, as a close friend of Garin. You should be glad that we didn't welcome you by jails, Jacques the Swift."

Jacques was stunned and quickly left Maraqua. "Unbelievable, Garin, you had been identified as an unwelcome guest again." He thought as he was approaching the upper surface.

- To Be Continued -


	3. Chapter 3: Party and Fight

**Mermaid Girl: Chapter 3**

**By Yulan Mynatur a.k.a. Clara C.**

Garin woke up next morning and found the door of the spare room was closed. "Mom, who visited us last night?" He asked. "Ever since our lovely sister had gone to Mystery Island with your another friend 4 months ago, that room is empty."

Mrs. Brilimon said from the kitchen. "Two young girls, staying for a month. Don't disturb them, okay?" Garin nodded and ran out from the house. "Don't try to run away, Garin! And come back tonight! Don't buy useless things and waste your money!" She shouted as Garin ran away as fast as he could.

Sanmaria opened the wooden door and looked at the running Garin. Aurima whispered behind Sanmaria, "Seems that we've run to Garin's home. Wanna buy some clothes? We have to go the party tonight."

"Yes, perhaps."

Hannah Mandaris Piamine was sitting on a boat with a flute player and a young dancer. "Good to be back, isn't it, Reenki?" Hannah said happily. "And with Samuel waiting for me..." Stars appeared from her eyes. Samuel had been Hannah's boyfriend after the war in the Ice Caves.

Reenki Rena Ciryatan laughed for hearing this. "Miss, don't be so dreamy. You're going to turn you to a starry treasure seeker now." She turned to the dancer, who was busily tying her brown hair into braids. "Lifara, do you know any activities on Krawk Island after we arrive there?"

Lifara Loonia Ciryatan said thoughtfully, "There'll be a welcome party for Hannah. Hannah 2-oh, I mean Mrs. Brilimon, is going to hold the party at her restaurant. She opened a restaurant after we went to Lost Desert, remember?"

"Mrs. Brilimon? I see," Hannah said. "Hey, do you remember that elder child of Mrs. Brilimon? There were rumors that he saved a city."

"Know nothing about that," Lifara said. "We can ask some people for that. The only thing I know is that he gave up piracy some months ago."

Reenki looked sad. "I know something other than that. Garin, the one you are talking about, is known to be a fool now in Maraqua because he dumped his lovely admirer in the sea."

As they were talking, the boat arrived at the beach on Krawk Island. People ran from the houses and welcomed Hannah by beers. Hannah laughed all the way to Mrs. Brilimon's restaurant.

Mrs. Brilimon had changed into a long blue dress and welcomed her friend immediately by hugging her. The party was begun with drinking beer contests and card games. There were several people began to dance in the center of the restaurant.

Garin sat aside on a bench and looked at the people boringly. A girl came to the ex-pirate and asked, "Dear Garin, why not have some dances with me? You know, we're getting married soon." Hearts appeared everywhere around the girl with golden hair. She kept staring at Garin with her pink eyes while she spoke.

"Sharonilla, please leave me alone!" Garin groaned. "By the way, where is your sister?"

"With her love Jacques," Sharonilla said happily and waved at her sister not far away. "And now let's have a dance."

Garin seemed to have fallen in thoughts for a while. "No, thanks, I already have a girlfriend," He looked liked he had confirmed something and said surely. "Now, can you leave?"

"What, you have a girlfriend?" Sharonilla screamed immediately without thinking. Many people looked at them. Sanmaria was shocked. Aurima looked at Garin and couldn't believe what he said.

Hannah and Samuel whispered something to Mrs. Brilimon. Then Mrs. Brilimon said loudly, "It's too hot here, isn't it? Let us have our party outdoor!" The people began to leave. Sanmaria and Aurima insisted to stay behind, so Mrs. Brilimon left the restaurant, left Sharonilla, Garin, Sanmaria and Aurima in the restaurant.

"Who is she?" Sharonilla said curiously. "Or it is only an excuse to drive me away?"

Garin took a deep breath and said. "I don't know whether she liked me or not, but I'm sure that I like her. She is called...Isca Swanim."

"What?" All the girls screamed together.

Sanmaria looked at Garin unbelievably and asked, "Garin...is it true? You really love Isca? Then why you left the seaweed necklace behind that day?"

Garin replied strangely, "Well, at that time, the only thing I could think of was that I didn't want to stay in Maraqua. I love my pirate life (I'm really missing that time being as a pirate now) and I didn't understand that I really loved Isca so much. I regret about throwing the seaweed necklace all the time. Oh, why you know about I threw away the necklace? Who are you?"

As Sanmaria tried to reply, Jacques suddenly broke into the restaurant. "Garin, those Scarblade's pirates suddenly attack here! Everyone is now defending! Go!" Garin quickly took out the Maracite blade and ran outside. Sharonilla pulled out her short knife from her pocket on her right arm, jumped out from the restaurant and ran.

Sanmaria asked, "Aurima, do you remember the magic you have?"

Aurima said quickly as they ran on the road, "Yes, and you can use it too. I learned it from the Drenched."

Scarblade saw Garin running towards the pirates and smirked. "Captin Garin, give up to fight against me already?" He said. "Crushia, Smashia, finish him off. Even as weak as a defenseless chicken."

Crushia and Smashia the pirate bombers walked out from the crew and stared at Garin. "Nice hair, but really bad that you are against our captin." One of them said. They looked exactly the same.

Suddenly, Benny the Bruce threw a blade towards Garin and tried to hurt the Brilimon. Garin didn't notice till the blade was really near him. He tried to avoid it but it was already too late. "NO!!!!" Sharonilla screamed and threw a dagger towards Benny in return. Benny quickly collapsed.

Suddenly, a blue light ball appeared and dissolved the blade. Two tall shapes appeared next to Sharonilla with their hands glowing in blue, their eyes cold and were focusing on the Scarblade crew. "Caylis?" Jacques saw the light and asked. But as he turned to the two shapes, he was a little disappointed and feeling strange.

Sanmaria screamed hoarsely, "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone at here!" She quickly began to throw light rays with Aurima.

Scarblade looked around and found many pirates near him were injured. "See ya on the sea and let us have a fight next Friday!" Then he left with the other pirates.

- To Be Continued -


	4. Chapter 4: Some Conversation

**Mermaid Girl: Chapter 4**

**By Yulan Mynatur a.k.a. Clara C.**

Jacques ran towards the two girls who had just shoved the crew away. "Do you know Caylis? Do you really know? Where is she? And where is Isca? Everywhere in Maraqua are now posting notices about that they are missing!" He asked quickly.

Aurima raised an eyebrow. "Don't bombard us with questions, please. How'd you know that we should know Caylis? Of course EVERYONE know about her and Isca! The Times had already posted about that along with the detailed story of Garin Brilimon the FOOL!" Sanmaria smiled embarrassedly.

Garin also rushed to them. "And your magic skills!" he added. "According to my memories, Caylis should be the only one who knows that!" He looked at Aurima and yelled. "And you two look really alike them!"

"So, what? Do you think that every type of magic is just the same? Then I must say, you are awfully wrong," Aurima snapped back. "There are lots of girls looking like Isca and Caylis in the world, and why don't you ask them this question? HUH?"

Two hands suddenly appeared and pushed the boys aside. Reenki approached the girls with a serious expression on her face and said, "It's girl's time. What's your name?"

Sanmaria replied, "Sanmaria Sa and Aurima Al."

"That's it. Lifara?" The dancer came while waving her tambourine. "Okay now. Sanmaria, Aurima, can we have a little talk at the seaside?" Reenki said surely as if she knew the girls would not turn her down.

Sanmaria and Aurima could only nod instead of speaking anything. Reenki made a gesture at the seaside gently, and they went away from the crowd. After making sure that nobody else could listen to their conversation, the two Ciryatans turned to the other two girls.

"Now, tell me the truth please!" Reenki said. "Are you Isca?"

"How'd you know?" Sanmaria, also as Isca, said, and was frightened about it. "Do other people know about it?"

"Nope. I just guess from the skilful magic of Caylis- so you are Caylis then, isn't it? - And your last names. That's a tricky one, but I'm sorry that I heard some similar ones before," Reenki said surely. "Isca, you almost scared me."

"Why you go to lands and have legs?" Lifara asked curiously.

Isca blushed a little and didn't say anything. Caylis giggled and replied, "Isca wants to visit 'somebody' on land and begged Nereid to cast a magic. I followed after her and begged Nereid too."

Reenki's face had a look liked "I should have known that!" and Lifara just widened her eyes. Isca blushed and said, "Oh, stop it Caylis! Oh yes," Her face was pale again as she remembered that she forgot to ask something. "What will happen if we die in this form? Will we turn back to mermaid?"

"Don't even think about it, Isca!" Reenki gasped. "Don't think that you're going to die! Please, promise me, don't ever think about it!" Her words became strong in the last few lines.

Isca said sadly, "I just want to ask. Reenki, can you not to tell anyone else about our identities? And you are Reenki's sister, right? Please don't tell the others about this!" Lifara and Reenki nodded. "Caylis?" She then noticed the strange expression on her sister's face and asked.

Caylis looked around and whispered, "Isca, why did you accept the challenge of the pirates?"

Isca lowered her head. "I don't want Garin to take any risk. I don't want to see any danger happens to him."

"Don't be silly, Isca! How can you imagine Garin is in danger! He's really very lucky! Although he had nearly fallen from a cliff ages ago, he didn't even hurt a bit!" Reenki nearly screamed out, but thinking of the people not far away, she lowered her voice. "Garin is always very fortunate all the time."

"Fell from a cliff? Wait," Isca said slowly. "I was there! I remembered that I saw him. And that was the first time we met without any talks." She sighed a little. "I missed him so much. It's good to see him again, though he didn't recognize me."

Reenki said with a sigh. "Isca, you should know that Garin is really not the right person you can be with. I am really worried about you, Isca. You can get nothing but harm from Garin, don't you know?"

Isca said quietly. "I was already hurt by him and I don't mind to be hurt deeper. I only wish that Garin is all right with no troubles."

The appointed day soon arrived. It was so quiet that the people could hear the waves of the sea that slapped onto the ground. The ship Revenge arrived soon and the group from Krawk Island got onto the ship. Isca and the others stood at a side of the ship and the pirates at the other side.

The pirate bombers twins stood out from the other pirates and smirked. "Captain Scarblade ordered us to deal with the foolish girls. Where are them?" One of them asked.

Isca and Caylis walked out. Garin reached out and caught Isca's arm. "Sanmaria..."

"Garin the Fool, we are called, so don't stop us." Caylis said coldly. She stepped forward and her left palm was already glowing. "Sanmaria!"

Isca ignored Garin and managed to get her arm free, then looked at the bombers and said, "Don't ever try to kill anyone here, you two. Want a fight? C'mon."

Smashia and Crushia looked proud. "You dare? Go on!"

- To Be Continued -


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle

**Mermaid Girl Chapter 5**

**By Yulan Mynatur a.k.a. Clara C.**

Note: The song "Someday Sometimes", written by Clara C., is being used in this chapter. Readers may be reminded that the scenes would be like having a background music.

_Someday when I look up from the sea__  
__I will remember you__  
Since t__hat day when we met__  
__when we were young, we were young_

Crushia smiled evilly and launched the first attack. She threw out some homemade explosives, which aimed at the weak points of Isca, and glared at her opponent with her deep red eyes. Isca quickly dashed aside and her hands glowed in blue, her eyes focused on the younger bomber, while the homemade explosives exploded in mid air. The bomber then took out a blaster and tried to aim Isca. Isca narrowed her eyes and prepared to avoid any possible attacks.

Meanwhile, Caylis jumped into the air and quickly attacked Smashia with her sharp fingertips with a ghostly laughter. Isca caught a glimpse at Garin and began to attack Crushia. The bomber's blaster was soon demolished completely. Crushia cursed and took out a long whip with stings upon.

"For the sake of Krawk Island and Maraqua!" Caylis screamed. "Your crew had caused enough troubles to them!" Her fingernails grew sharper and longer as she screamed. In her mind, all she could remember was the nightmare she had in the previous night, with her sister lying lifeless on the beach. She hissed and tried to forget about the image by launching her attacks on Smashia.

Smashia screamed at her sibling when she was avoiding Caylis' claws, "Use the forbidden curse, sister! We need it to beat these crazy girls and that pirate up!"

_That day when you were hanging__  
__On that high sharp cliff__  
__I came from the sea__  
__And looked at you, looked at you_

At the same time, Isca cast the magic spells she learnt from Nereid and made the young Crushia feeling annoyed. Caylis scratched out scars on Smashia's arm and caused someone screaming liked a pig near to death.

"But it is forbidden!" Crushia screamed back as she was trying to avoid one of the spells Isca cast and failed to do so. "Don't you remember what Divinik said? IT IS FORBIDDEN!" She was nearly hit by a blue lightning and became furious. She glared at Isca and began throwing thick smoke bombs, trying to make the Swanim feeling sick. It failed, because someone produced a small tornado to clear the smoke. Crushia looked around and saw Reenki holding her flute in a certain angle.

Although Reenki was still smiling, her mind was surprised by the performance of Isca. "She can't be Isca, right? Her skills, her cold eyes...She looks nothing like the Isca I knew!" she gasped. "If I hadn't talked with her earlier, I wouldn't know or believe that she is Isca!"

"Do you want to get killed and let captain Scarblade get upset again?" Smashia screamed and tried to blast Caylis with a bomb. The Aisha easily resisted the bomb by crushing the bomb with her fingers, without making it explode.

_Somehow I know__  
__That I can never stop you__  
__From your dream of piracy__  
__But I can't be hopeless, I just can't_

Crushia and Smashia suddenly stopped their movements and began murmuring something quickly. Isca and Caylis quickly attacked them, but they found that they couldn't get nearer than 30 inches.

As the bombers opened their eyes, Isca felt something unusual. There were no pupils in the eyes of the bombers. The younger Swanim suddenly pushed Caylis to the back and stood in front of the group from Krawk Island, making strange gestures.

_Though now I know you love me __  
__I must let the life on me pass away__  
__We cannot be together forever__  
__Don't you know, don't you know_

Crushia and Smashia gave a triumphant smirk and shouted, "_1__La malédiction mauvaise devrait être indiquée aux personnes désobéissantes, les maudissent à la mort_!"

At the same time, Isca rose up her hands and said softly, "_2__Défendez l'un amour de je et bénissez-les pour toujours, laissez-moi mourir au lieu d'eux._" Her face turned pale as the spell worked. She coughed and the others remained unharm, to the bombers' surprise. One of the pirate came up to the pirate sisters and murmured a few words, causing them cursing but stepped back into the crew obediently.

Reenki realized what Isca and the bombers had cast and screamed out without thinking, "Isca, No! You're going to kill yourself!" She took a step forward and her flute transformed into a shortsword.

Garin was shocked. "What, Isca? Isca!" He tried to run towards Isca but was stopped by Caylis. "Let me go! You bloody hell, let me go!!"  
_  
__Sometimes when I think deeply__  
__I know I shouldn't stop you from your dream__  
__Now don't mind what I say__  
__Run freely for your dream, go now_

Isca turned to Garin and her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, Garin." The next moment, she fell down and collapsed.

Caylis screamed painfully and went mad right at the moment as Isca fell. The iamge was clear; her sister was about to die. "Sanmaria!" She screamed. "Isca Sanmaria Swanim, if you die, I won't forgive you!"

_Now I must pass away__  
__Don't try to stop me__  
__Go find your own love__  
__Forget me, please say you will_

- To Be Continued -

1 : The first sentence in English translation: The curse should be cast on the disobedient people and curse them with death.

2 : The second sentence in English translation: Defend the loved ones of mine and be blessed, let me die instead of them.


End file.
